


peculiar encounters. (or the little frank that could)

by icediero



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: I'm new at this, M/M, aurell you asked for this you lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icediero/pseuds/icediero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard moves to a new town and sets up a shop that sells homemade soaps, oils, and lotions with his brother. Frank becomes their new favorite customer. Also Pete terrorizes them to no end. This is gonna suck btw. [edit: pete's also coming to terms with his sexuality, mikey's totally all for changing his mind. subtly. in the mikey way.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this will suck i'm not kidding i just wanted to write it out. there's two parts.

The day the Way brothers move into their tiny shop on Hudson Avenue is life changing. The birds are singing, the sky is a crisp, light blue, and most of all, the people are brighter, more in focus. Gerard is in love with this place already. He and Mikey are standing in front of their building, assessing the damage. It’s got one broken window in front, a broken light where the door is and is in dire need of a paint job. Mikey and Gerard just smile at each other, because _hell, who wouldn’t love this place with the vibes it gives off?_  
  
It’s their first business week of being there that Mikey meets Pete. Pete isn’t paying attention and walks straight into the ladder Mikey was using to paint their sign, causing Mikey to fall straight on top of Pete. As soon as Mikey recovers he jumps to his feet, sticking out a hand for the frightened stranger. “I’m so sorry!” he coos, waiting for the other man to take his hand. Pete stares at his hand, and gets up by himself. He dusts his pants off, and continues his route into the store next to Mikey’s. He hears a faint _faggot_ slip from the guy’s mouth. Mikey lets his eyes widen before he snaps them shut, cutting off any emotion (mostly confusion) he may have felt, as he climbs back up onto the ladder and begins to cover where he screwed up.  
  
They are there a month when Gerard finally is able to move the tall, heavy bookshelf away from this wall he wanted to paint on. Except its not completely a wall, as there is a door smack dab in the middle of it. Gerard tries opening it, but the door is heavier than the bookshelf and soon he realizes its locked. He remembers an older looking key hidden in a junk drawer somewhere at the front desk, and he dashes for it, almost knocking into Mikey. Mikey only slightly curses, almost dropping one of their new shipments of lavender soap. Sometimes they cheat, and order from others, but not before half the proceeds go to the maker. Gerard continues his search for the key and finds it in a mug of pens. He rushes back over to the door as if the door will disappear at any moment. He thrusts the key into the keyhole and turns it with a bit of force, the door is _really fuckin’ old_. He pulls it open finally, and to his surprise he finds himself face to face with a guy who must only be 19. His features include greenish-brownish-golden eyes, and smooth, silky looking black hair. Or maybe that’s just how it looks in the light. The side of his neck hosts a scorpion tattoo, and his hands, which have been in the air for quite a while have a plethora of tattoos. Gerard wonders if he has anymore under his clothes. Gerard snaps himself out of it, and closes the door. No way that kid is real. He returns to the front desk and doesn’t move for the rest of the work day.  
  
Mikey finally gets Gerard to go visit their neighbors stores by bribing him with coffee. They end up looking at an antique shop, a pizzeria, a bridal shop, their shop, and finally, the last store on their strip. The record store. Mikey opens the door for Gerard, who hesitantly goes in, knowing full well that that boy could work here, or be here, ready to spring verbal attacks. What he doesn’t expect is for the boy to look anymore beautiful in here than when he saw him the first time. “Mikey I’m not kidding, he can’t be real. _Look at him_.” Gerard whispers as the boy greets them and welcomes them to the store. Mikey has his mind on other things as the guy who knocked into him glares from across the shelf. Gerard fixes the barette in his hair _because he’s totally fuckin’ cute_ , and he’ll rock it. He attempts conversation with his eyes and sighs when the boy has to go back to work with other people because Gerard sadly doesn’t own him, but will be keeping that old door open from now on, just for the music. _Yeah. Just for the music._  
  
It’s the next friday night, when Mikey closes the shop, and gets ready to go out. He calls out to Gerard, who promptly is in his star wars pjs, and is readily carrying raspberry tea because he enjoys the cuter things in life. pink is cute. “You coming?” Mikey asks, already fearing that he knows the answer. Gerard opens his mouth, and closes it, not wanting to go. Mikey nods, and instead, toes off his boots. Nights out without Gerard are never fun. Gerard’s face brightens and he goes to make more tea, and Mikey smiles, because he has _the best brother in the world._  
  
  
It’s a few months later that Gerard finally becomes a regular in Pete’s store. He greets Frank, skims through the music like always, hops up on Pete’s desk and talks to him. Not that that ever lasts long. Pete’s a total prick. He usually pushes Gerard off the desk with a “ _fuck off_ ” or Gerard’s personal favorite, “ _don't you have your own store_ ”. Gerard doesn’t take these seriously, because Pete totally has a crush on Mikey, and everyone can see it, except Mikey. Gerard swears the kids needs better glasses.  
  
Gerard’s luck in talking to Frank runs out when he steps outside his apartment one day to get a pizza because he and Mikey burned their food. _Again_. He’s not dressed his best or anything, his hair is a mess and he has last nights eyeliner smudged all over his eyes. Honestly, he just wants the fucking pizza. He throws a hat on over his hair, shrugs a hoodie on and leaves in his paint splattered jeans (Mikey’s fault. He shouldn’t have woken up while Gerard was painting on him.) He isn’t looking when he trips, almost faceplanting. Almost. A pair of arms catch his forearm and spin him up to face them. Gerard blushes as soon as he knows who it is, and instantly wants to die. There Frank is, in all his glory, raining down on Gerard like a shower of gold, and what has Gerard decided to look like? A full on fucking trash can. Seriously. Gerard’s pissed. He stumbles over his words, his face the color of his scarf he has wrapped around his neck. Frank actually has to put his hand over his mouth to stop Gerard from talking anymore. “I’m sorry, I was rambling wasn’t I?” Gerard apologizes, beginning to ramble again. Frank decides he likes this dork, and pulls him up by his scarf that smells like another boy, but he doesn’t question it. He just sort of pulls Gerard closer. He kisses him nice and slow, most like what he knows most girls like. He has to remember Gerard isn’t a girl, but his lips are soft and smooth like a girl’s. So Frank pretends he’s kissing a girl and all his worries melt away. They introduce themselves formally to each other that day, and Gerard comes home with half a pizza and a smile on his face. 


	2. pt.2

It is not until valentines day (they’d been there for a year now) that Mikey is fumbling with his keys to open the shop up and also talking to the friendly passerby when he discovers a rose on the doorstep. It is addressed to him, and so he takes it with him into the shop. Pete stops by later with a “who’s rose?” and a mean smirk. Mikey is defensive immediately. 

“Don’t be mad because someone likes me more than they like you.” 

Pete’s smirk drops into a frown, and crosses his arms. He recovers quickly, and storms through the door joining their shops. Mikey huffs. “/asshole./” he mutters, busying himself with the new shipment of honey body wash they had received. When Pete returns he has an armful of red roses with a big ribbon tied around them. He sets them on the counter in front of Mikey and crosses his arms again. 

“Happy Valentines Day. Whoever gave you the first rose isn’t cooler than I am and won’t give you free music like I can.” 

Mikey looks from the roses to the man in front of him. And (finally) blushes. Pete grins victoriously, but just to make sure that Mikey knew he wasn’t completely soft, he pushed over a tower of lavender soap. Mikey glared in the general direction of Pete and Pete laughs. Mikey ends up giggling too, and pulls Pete closer. He rests his head on Pete’s head and Pete glares. 

“I’m not that fucking short.”

“I know.” 

A giggle, and Pete’s fucked. Totally, utterly fucked. Pete grabs Mikey’s arms and pulls him to the front of him and kisses him. Hook, line, sinker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! thanks for reading my bad fanfiction! hope you enjoy your day!


End file.
